


Heat

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Mutant X
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, heat wave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four hours working on Sanctuary’s broken air conditioner with Jesse, combined with a heatwave that had temperatures soaring in the high thirties had turned Sanctuary into an oven</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> For challenge #4 on the mxficlets community. Heat

Hot, sweaty, and frustrated, Brennan yanked his tank top off. Using it to wipe the sweat from his chest, he headed for the showers.

Fours working on Sanctuary's broken air conditioner with Jesse, combined with a heatwave that had temperatures soaring in the high thirties had turned Sanctuary into an oven. And the AC still wasn't fixed. Jesse had to go out in the heat for parts.

All Brennan wanted right now was a cool shower before Jesse got back and they went at the AC again. He was halfway though the shower room when he collided with Emma. He reached out to steady her before he realized she was wearing nothing but a towel. His hands grasped her shoulders, feeling her skin soft and cool beneath his fingers.

Emma had braced her hands on his chest, a blush just starting to surface. Brennan grinned at her, not taking his hands from her shoulders. He could smell the fruity scent of the shampoo she had used.

A different kind of heat suffused him as he took a good look at Emma. The towel just covered her, stopping high on her thighs and low over her breasts. Watching how her breasts moved with each breath, Brennan felt the urge to reach out and tug the towel loose. Emma's blush deepened, obviously feeling his sudden surge of desire. One hand left Brennan's chest to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear as she glanced up at him.

Feeling a tightening in his groin, Brennan forced himself to let go of her and step back. All he wanted to do was crush her to him and see if she tasted as good as she smelled. Emma's breath hitched, her eyes growing dark with passion. They stood there staring at one another, both aware of the attraction simmering between them.

Emma was the one to move first. She ducked around Brennan quickly, heading out the door. Brennan let her go, fighting the need to go after her. She was his teammate and friend and something about the attraction between the two of them told Brennan that any possible deepening of that relationship might be more than he wanted right now.


End file.
